Love Never Dies
by Kirakira Peikan
Summary: KK Deathfic Tomoe Bazshing whut more could ya want?


Love Never Dies

Deathfic + Tomoe bashing what more could you ask for minna-san? Hope you enjoy it!

Kaoru rested her head on Kenshin's's shoulder as they walked toward their and into the streets of Kyoto. It was time for another mission. Earlier in the day Iizuka had arrived with his black envelopes. With names of the people they were to kill. Tokugawa Shoganate bastards.

"Good Luck Kenshin," Kaoru said.

"You too," he replied gently kissing her.

Kaoru grinned over the past few weeks Kenshin had been a bit more open about his feelings toward her. They had met under interesting circumstances with both of them thinking the other was an intended target for assignation.

After realizing that they were both in fact Patriots the two of them had gone into the nearest inn and had wild hot sex. Nothing like beating each other black and blue and bloody to get the libido up. The sex had been fantastic and it was only after several bouts of it had they fallen asleep hours later curled up in one anothers arms. After that they were more or les s a declared item and were assigned the next several missions for assassination to work together.

Still grinning, Kaoru slipped her hand into Kenshin's as they walked down the street to where the Shogunate was supposed to meet in a tiny inn called Kuro Sakura. It was just a fancy name for a whore house, Kaoru's hand tightened around the hilt of her katana in anticipation as they turned the corner and strolled without any problems into the inn.

"Take That!" Kaoru yelled as she cut through her last apponent. A chill ran down her spine and she spun around in time to see some Shogunate's bastard's sword pierce Kenshin in the chest, blood flying everywhere like a morbid rainfall of crimson.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed as she watched him topple to the floor in what seemed like slow motion.

Tears blinded her as she lunged at the fucktard who had killed her beloved and swiftly beheaded him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru dropped to her knees and pulled Kenshin's head into her lap. His handsome face was serene and unmarked by blood. He looked as if he could just be sleeping.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru tryed again. "Darling?" It was wrong he couldn't be dead! He just couldn't! He was Kenshin! He was Battousai!

A knot the size and consistency of a melon formed in her throat and she found it hard to breathe.

Kaoru reached fror her sword but then paused as her fingers brushed against it. No Kenshin wouldn't want her to commit hara-kiri. He would want her live. She knew she would never love again but she would live. Live for him. Becauase he would have wanted her to.

Kaoru got to her feet and dragged Kenshin to his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder and wrapping her own arm around his waist. With luck whoever spotted them would just think they were a bunch of drunks or something like that (A/N eww! Carrying around a dead body! It might be Kenshin but it's still a dead body! How yucky! Can you tell I'm liek REALLY depressed writing this?)

Sano paced the room," they should have been back by now," he muttered looking at his watch. There was a beep on his communicator. Hours had passed since the two of them had left on their assassination and they should have been here a long, long, long time ago.

He was starting to get worried. The sudden thunderstorm was not helping things at all.

"Duo is that you?" He asked, peering through the darkness of the room. Something didn't look right..

"Yeah." Duo replied his voice sounded muffled nothing like her usual cheery self.

Sano stepped toward her and then froze as the sudden flash of lightning illuminated the room.

"Kenshin's dead!"

The funeral was a small quiet one. When it was over Kaoru locked herself in his room and didn't come out till morning looking pale and red eyed.

Somehow Tomoe found out that Kenshin was dead and within a week she was banging at the door demanding to be let in. When she was she leapt straight at Kaoru screaming, "how could you!" She looked ready to kill her.

She was held back by Iizuka as she screamed like an overly caffeinated banshee.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Iizuka bellowed.

Tomoe promptly shut up a tear rolling down her snowy pale porcelain cheek.

"Kenshin never loved you, he loved Kaoru. So get out of here before I kill you." snarled Iizuka reaching for his sword.

Tomoe's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Please Miss Tomoe just go." Aoshi said quietly.

Tomoe turned around and fled out the door.

After moping around for 3 days Kaoru decided to take a walk."

Kaoru sighed as she walked down the street the day was warm and sunny with just a hint of a breeze. I know Ill get some ice cream. That'll cheer me up. Kaeeru thought.

He walked into the Ice Cream parlor and bought some ice cream. SHe stopped before taking a bite. SHe had gotten Peanut Butter Crunch. Even though Kenshin had never said it Kaoru knew he had loved the flavor. Kaour tossed the ice cream into a bin and walked out the door. How can this day be so perfect if Kenshinis dead? She wondered as he wandered aimlessly around town.

Then he stopped in front of a wrought iron gate. He had walked right to the cemetery were they had buried Kenshin. Kaoru walked down the path to were Kenshin's grave was.

At last he found it a small headstone under a cherry tree.

The inscription in the stone read:

Kenshin "Shinta" Himura 1839-1856 The perfect soldier to the end

Kaoru knelt before the grave and brushed some cherry blossoms off the headstone. SHe slowly traced the writing with a finger, then without warning she began to cry.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" asked a familiar voice.

As Kaoru turned around her eyes widened. "Kenshin! But you're dead!" SHe gasped.

Kenshin smiled sadly, "yes I am."

"I miss you." Kaoru said.

"I miss you too Kaour." Kenshin replied.

Kaoru wanted to hug him but couldn't for some reason.

Kenshin sighed, "I've gotta go I just wanted to see you, Ai Shiteru Kaoru." He said and vanished.

No puff of smoke no light show just one minute he was there and the next he wasn't.

"Ai Shiteru Kenshin." Kaoru whispered.


End file.
